After Cold Eyes
by Frozen Perfection
Summary: Sesshoumaru has never really been understood by anyone, least of all Kagome. But when she starts to have more and more encounters with The Demon Lord, will she begin to see? Or will Sesshoumaru refuse to allow her to? SessKag REVISED


After Cold Eyes

_By_

_Frozen Perfection_

Prologue

He mindlessly walked through the castle, his mine forever calculating the strength of his home, always aware of any improvements that could or needed to be done. His sun stained orbs flashed with thinly veiled boredom and indifference. Nothing out of the ordinary today, as always. He brushed lazily around a slow corner and continued to walk to his chambers, to his place of refuge, though his mind bore no troubles in which gave him cause to return.

He entered his chambers, pushing the large brandy colored doors open and walking through into the enveloping darkness. The doors still creaked loudly even as he passed them, their cool, woody touch till sending his nerves on a sensational trip into awareness. His amber kissed eyes glowed in the ebony as he made his way to the stone steps, climbing them into the cool twilight air that replaced the heat of his room.

He strode onto the balcony with purpose tinting his pose, his eyes flashing with the slightest speck of curiosity as his head lifted to the sky. He looked out over the Western Lands, his domain. The sun, he could tell, was starting to rise, its light already scorching the dark sky.

He watched the sharp mountains as light starting to outline the dark spikes. His silver hair blew around his mighty form in a small breeze of morning. He took in a deep breath of the cold air, night still having a death grip on it. Night would soon die, he knew, so he took the liberty to breath deep and savor the momentary refreshment.

He never really understood why the sun always seemed to wake his curiosity, why it made his interest surface time and time again. Yet it soon made him bored, like everything else did, as it rose higher into the sky.

He guessed his interest did not truly lie with the sun itself, but merely with the puzzle it seemed to present. He enjoyed puzzles, though if he did not solve them quick enough, or obtained enough information, he became utterly frustrated. He knew the sun was no threat to him, so he allowed it to continue to be the enigma it was made to be. But that piece of the puzzle was often, if not repeatedly, solved when the sun was high above the horizon. That and only that, was the reason he always observed the sunrise or sunset.

He felt his deadly claws cut the wind as it blew by, the blades still as they hung at his sides. His eyes turned to the flaming sky, deep blood and orchard burning into the picture of light and cloud. His eyes reflected the colors, though he was oblivious to the fact that he mirrored the beautiful image. Yellow soon followed, though, and his eyes started to become dull as it did.

His cold emotionless mask slipped on and his eyes became frozen as he refused to reveal any part of his tainted soul. The orbs turned more gold and amber, no longer the innocent and interested sun lit pools they originally were.

His moods swiftly shifted, like they did every day after to much light came into the sunrise or to much darkness in the sunset. His anger was deep and his indifferent, superior self was coming to. The lord he was came and he no longer cared for something so pathetic as a sunrise.

His amber eyes narrowed, in thought and annoyance, and his form became taller as he straightened. With his back once again stiff, his towering form seemed all the more strong and elegant. He turned on his heel, turned his back to the bright sunrise as it slowly died into the full bloom of morning.

He stealthily descended the stairs, back into his room as Jaken came. The small, green toad bowed respectively, his lord simply glancing at him as he continued to stride by.

"Are we going to visit him, my lord?" The toad turned toward his lord. Sesshoumaru stopped before the light of the door. He cast a quick glance back at the servant, the look bored and unconcerned.

"Yes, Jaken. We will visit my little brother today, indeed."

Note: Okay, not much change in this chapter. BUT I'm still working on it! Other chapters will be up soon. If you have any problem with what I'm doing, please contact me!


End file.
